


Little Lost Bambi

by KrymynalKrimzon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, OC, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymynalKrimzon/pseuds/KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Bambi, a small deer demon finds herself literally running into Alastor, the demented Radio Demon. Surprisingly she survives the shock encounter and is kept alive as the stronger demon is incredibly bored and is looking for anything interesting to entertain him.
Kudos: 19





	Little Lost Bambi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZimmyCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ZimmyCakes).



> This is a commission from ZimmyCakes! she wanted me to write about her OC Bambi running into the terrifying Radio demon, and how she got her name. It was a fun piece to write, and I hope she likes it!
> 
> ZimmyCakes DA: https://www.deviantart.com/zimmycakes  
> Bambi art: https://www.deviantart.com/zimmycakes/art/Bambi-HHOC-844225796
> 
> -Zena

Alastor hummed, singing a little jaunty to himself as he strolled down the flaming streets of hell. They weren’t normally on fire, but he heard a turf war was going on in this location, and he couldn’t help but be naturally attracted to entertaining things. The world was a stage and he just loved to watch all the performances!

Stepping over the dead and bloodied bodies he calmly made his way. He kept glancing around and listening for pained screams or explosions, but it was terribly silent. Seemed he missed all the action. Ah, too bad. He could catch the next turf war anytime, they were terribly common actually, though not as big as the massive grab after every yearly purge.

Alastor sighed, tapping his foot impatiently as he looked at the half-destroyed street. What a boring and common setting in hell. Suppose he better head to that peppy bar a few streets over. Maybe he’ll run into some people he knows- or people he needs to kill. Those two listed were terribly close to being exactly the same.

Alastor tutted his tongue softly, disappointed with the day so far. With a long sigh, he was about to turn down the nearest alley to take a short cut when something thumped against his leg.

"Oh my?" He curiously cooed as he leaned over dramatically to look down, his long gloved fingers curling around his cane, prepared to swat whatever dared touch him into pure nothingness. He restrained the temptation when he saw nothing but a small demon, a certainly scrappy looking one that wouldn't be worth the effort of lifting his cane to get rid of.

The small pest appeared to be a female demon, though he wouldn't be surprised if he got it wrong. In hell, things were rarely what they seemed to be. It, no he'll assume female for now. She was small, maybe half his height if she was actually standing. It was hard to tell as she laid on the ground by his feet. She was completely out of breath, looking terrified-- but not of him. Her gaze was back down the street, curiously enough.

He hardly paid attention to her concern and instead, he studied the small pest with a small bit of curiosity. What creature of hell didn't know him, and tremble before his presence? Well besides his so-called friends of course.

Within that matted mess on top of her head that could be considered brown hair, he could see two deer-like ears poking out. They swiveled around rapidly, twitching at the slightest sound, searching for danger as if she was somehow in none while laying against his leg at this very moment. She didn’t look concerned about him, shockingly enough. Just tired, out of breath, and hurt.

Her legs were scraped up and bloodied from climbing over the rubble in such a rush. Her white dress was stained, torn, and mostly a rusted brown-red from the dried blood. He could see all over her skin was dotted patches of fur and color, like a little baby deer, he supposed. That’s what she had to be.

Alastor leaned down further, cruelly chuckling as he watched her gaze dart up to him as if finally assessing that she might be in some trouble now. In her small hands she was tightly holding onto some food- some fruit maybe? It looked partly crushed and half-eaten.

In her haste to run away, she stumbled right into one of the most fearsome demons of hell, how unfortunate for her. 

“I’ll kill you!” A voice screeched.

Alastor tore his curious gaze from the small demon and down the road to that awful voice. Skittering along the road, and sometimes on the wall when the sidewalk was too tore up was a large spider-like demon. His mouth was open wide, several rows of green toxic fangs almost stretching out as if ready to eat anything he saw. Alastor has seen some rather ugly demons, and this one certainly fits into the 'ugly' category.

She was running from this guy? Then she was a thief, most likely. Why else would she be chased?

Without particularly thinking of what he was doing, Alastor placed his cane on the other side of the deer demon. He leaned over her, resting against the cane so his body was actually covering her from above, like a big pink awning, or a really tall tree leaning to one side. He grinned widely, proudly displaying his large sharp teeth as the spider-demon drew closer. He was honestly getting ready to fight. He probably won't even have to move his feet at all, unless he wanted to toy around.

Oh? What was this?

The spider demon came to a sudden halt several feet away. Its large fangs were twitching while dripping with drool, or venom. Either way, it was gross and completely unsanitary. Honestly, what happened to the class of the world?

The creature's multitude of eyes widened in fear at the sight of Alastor. It kept looking him over as if he couldn't believe it, searching for some sort of sign this wasn't THE Radio Demon. Alastor knew this panicked look well, and it honestly was so amusing!

"Well hello there!" Alastor called out playfully, his microphone cane lighting up red when he spoke, registering his very unique voice. "My my, what a lovely day we have here, don't we? Why the sudden stop? Weren't you just running at me full speed while screaming that you'll... kill me?" His head snapped to the side dangerously, static filling his voice the more he talked. If he was alive and following normal human rules, the snap of his neck would certainly leave him dead. But this was hell, and snapping spines were no more dangerous then popping your knuckles.

"K...K-Kill... you? Never!" The spider seemed to squeak, its many legs tucking closer to its body as it started to press itself downwards towards the sidewalk, despite the fact Alastor was at least 3 feet shorter than him- if he was standing up straight.

"I could have sworn you said it. Right, little friend?" He tapped his cane playfully. The eyeball at the bottom of the microphone blinked open, then with a loud static noise, the spider's voice played back.

"I'll kill you!" It screeched through the microphone.

"That had to be to me, I see nothing else around!" He playfully lied, motioning to the empty street with a grand gesture as he completely ignored the fact there was a demon laying right at his feet. "So, you want to fight? I'll love to see your guts painting this wall, actually!" He glanced at the building they were in front of. It appeared to be some sort of shop, he wasn't too sure actually. The windows were shattered and boarded up in a weak attempt to keep looters out. The paint was chipping off, and surely a fresh coat of blood would do it well.

Alastor turned back to continue the delightful conversation, and to his disappointment, his new point of interest was scurrying back down the streets in fear.

Aw, no fun.

Alastor momentarily frowned. Honestly, some light teasing was all it took to send people running in pure fear? No one was any fun anymore! It was so boring being on top, no one wanted to challenge you because they already know their failure was destined from the start.

Alastor sighed and straightened himself back up, twirling his cane in hand as he turned to head down the alley like originally planned- when that scraggly demon grabbed onto his pants leg.

He glanced down, tempted to swat it off when he saw an odd unwavering gaze. She was standing up now, standing right by his side. There wasn’t a sign of fear in her eyes. No limb trembling or any indication she saw him as a threat. Just an odd, affirmative gaze as she already decided what she was going to do.

“Shoo, little pest. I have more important things to do,” he waved her off as he pulled his leg away. She stood still, hand falling back down to her side. Good, maybe the silent weirdo wasn’t as strange as he was starting to think.

Alastor started to walk down the alley, and sure enough, there was a soft tap-tap-tap behind him as the deer demon followed in his steps. Great, now he had a mini-shadow.

Alastor ignored it, humming happily to himself as he walked, tossing his cane hand to hand idly as he looked up at the ruined buildings. Whoever won the territory clearly forgot they’ll have to defend, maintain, and take care of it now that it was theirs. Honestly, if you want to claim land you want to do the least amount of damage possible. Demons nowadays never planned ahead or had any class.

As he turned down the next street he could still hear her annoying footsteps- then a loud crunch.

He turned his head back, looking at the skittery creature. She was chewing on the fruit, which apparently was crunchy. Great, she was even more annoying now.

“Shoo, go bother some demon who won’t slaughter you for fun,” he lazily ordered, vaguely pointing down the street. He had no time for dealing with weaklings, and such a small demon wasn’t worth making a deal with. “Shoo.”

Yet she stayed, calmly staring up at him with no fear. After a long moment, she took another loud bite out of the fruit, never breaking eye contact with him.

Alastor tsked softly in annoyance. Honestly, who was this little… thing.

“Got a name?” He sighed, pointing the microphone towards her. “If you’re going to stalk me I rather have a name for you.”

“No name,” she shrugged, then with another loud crunch took another bite of the fruit. “Never had one. What about you? Why’d that guy run off?”

Ah, so a new soul trapped in the awful realm they all called home, how pleasant.

“I’m Alastor, young lady. The Radio Demon,” he hummed, turning the microphone back towards himself. “A simple demon, really. Why that man ran, well that’s only for him to know, don’t you think?”

After a moment, the doe nodded in agreement.

“Having a no-name follow me is extremely annoying,” he continued. “If you continue to follow me, I’ll just have to name you.”

“Name me what?”

Now that was a good question.

He hummed, tapping his chin with his microphone as he started to walk away. The little doe, of course, followed. He had a feeling this pest would be with him for a while. For a pest, she wasn’t the worst thing. Not too chatty, not even touching him or in his bubble.

The bar he was heading to was just a few blocks away, but it wasn’t until they were within the last block he stopped his walk and looked back at her.

“Bambi,” he grinned widely, showing off his sharp teeth. “A little Bambi, that’s what I’ll call you.” From the scraps on her legs, she had tripped a lot recently in her latest robbery, and he couldn’t help but remember the tale of a small deer prince whose first steps were just as clumsy. Also, he couldn’t be bothered to go into too much thought on the pest.

“Bambi,” she softly repeated, as if testing the word out on her tongue.

“If you don’t like it, tough luck.” He chuckled, leaning against his cane, almost at eye level when he bent all the way over. “You’re Bambi now, little pest. You could always run off if you don’t like it.”

“I don’t mind,” she said almost immediately, finishing the last bite of the crunchy fruit. “So you’re Alastor, and I’m Bambi. So, where are we going?”

“We…” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, I’m going to a bar.”

“Okay, let’s go. It’s this way, huh?” She motioned to the way he was walking, then started to walk ahead of him. “Do they got good food?”

Maybe it would be easier to kill little Bambi after all… Maybe he’ll do it in the morning, but for now, he wasn’t in a particularly murderous mood. Besides, things were more interesting now.


End file.
